


Watching Your Own TV Show (And All The Consequences That Come With It)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't kill me please, Drama & Romance, I don't know what I'm doing honestly, I'm sorry I really am, Maybe some angst, Multi, THIS IS GOING TO BE AWFUL, i'll probably go back and edit the list of characters later because i'm bad with remembering things, miraculous characters watch miraculous, probably fluff because i'm tired, that's hard to do in this kind of story though, watching miraculous, what is a plot, who am i kidding i can't write drama or romance for the life of me, why did i decide to do this there are too many already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Characteurn, who seemed to have finally finished her lengthy discourse with Papillion, sighed. “So. As I was saying, reality can be fiction, and my not-so-good friend Papillion has helpfully given me the power to access the alternate universes in which it is.”“What?” Aurore asked.“Well—” She furrowed her brow, thinking. “In an alternate universe, there’s a TV show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Sound familiar?”“Oh,” Marinette said quietly. “I see where this is going.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Watching Your Own TV Show (And All The Consequences That Come With It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unsurmountable amount of garbage and I apologize in advance. I cannot promise regular updates, but I shall do my best *attempts to bow* *falls into bush*.

Night in Paris was never a busy time of day. Hardly anyone was awake, and the only businesses open were the sort that frightened you away with their flat light and uninviting square windows; the sort that never seemed to close at all. If you happened to be awakened by an unfamiliar bump-in-the-night, you would lie awake and listen, listen to the pitter-patter of raindrops, listen to the hushed laughter of the heroes coming from the rooftops.

Of course, that would only happen if you had been asleep in the first place. And Abby Jacobs was suffering from an extreme case of insomnia.  
“Oh, Biscuit,” she lamented to her hamster, “this is tragic. I can’t possibly go to sleep—or even try to—until I write at least a thousand words. And nothing comes. How am I supposed to contribute yet another friends-to-lovers coffeeshop AU to this fandom that already has five hundred of them if nothing _comes_?” She gazed at Biscuit pleadingly.

Biscuit himself was largely indifferent, appearing to be asleep himself. He opened one eye and promptly shut it again, not contributing any more to the situation.

Abby glared at him. “Well, of course you don’t care,” she told him. “You’re a hamster.” She stared at him for a few more seconds and turned away, sighing. If she couldn’t write fanfiction for her newest fandom, at least she could watch the newest episodes. She turned on her computer and opened YouTube. _Pirated media? Psshh, more like_ **_being an entrepreneur_** , she thought to herself.

Twenty-two minutes and sixteen seconds later, she stared blankly at the episode’s endcard. “What...was that.” She was willing to admit that the general writing of the show wasn’t the best, but...

“This takes the cake. Talk about out of character,” she said peevishly. Her laptop’s screen died down, a dull black—then suddenly it flashed purple.

“Characteurn, I am Papillion,” a deep voice said from out of nowhere. “It really is a shame, isn’t it, when perfectly good characters are victims of bad writing, and—”

“Characteurn?” Abby interrupted crossly. “That really is a horrible name. Well, not like most of your other ones were any better. You should really try an online generator.”

He didn’t say anything for a minute. Finally, he sighed. “I grant you the power to bring these characters to justice, and right all these fictional wrongs, in exchange for one thing only—Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

“As you wish, Papillion. But, wait a second. You do know that these people I’m upset about are fictional, right?”

“Everyone is the protagonist of their own story,” he intoned. “And perhaps in an alternate universe, reality is fiction.”

Abby was quiet for a second, trying to decipher his meaning. Finally it dawned on her, and she smiled. “I think this’ll be fun. I’ll do it, Papillion.” Her body was overwhelmed in purple light.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up in a dark, shadowy room, unable to see anything. She was vaguely aware of quiet muttering coming from around her, but was honestly too tired to care. One minute, she had just gotten home from a long day—and then patrol—and was dropping off to sleep, and the next she was here. So this must be a dream, she thought to herself, relieved. At least she was asleep.

“What—where are we?” came a voice from somewhere behind her.

Marinette turned her head—still too exhausted to physically get up. She gave an inward sigh of relief when she saw who it was— “Aurore?”

“Marinette?” Aurore asked. She moved next to her, a look of confusion on her face. “Do you know where we are?”

“I don’t. But we seem to be the only ones awake—well, this is a dream, of course, so—”

“No,” Aurore interrupted, fiddling with the end of her pigtail. “This isn’t a dream. I’ve already pinched myself twice—and, well, in dreams it doesn’t usually hurt. I think.” She didn’t seem so sure. “So, I can pinch you, if you want.”

“That’s what someone in a dream would say,” Marinette answered crossly. “Well, in any case, I’m tired and I think I’m going back to sleep. Even if it is dream-sleep, it’s better than nothing.”

Aurore opened her mouth, about to answer, but she was cut off by a dark figure that appeared at the front of the room. “Greetings,” the figure said in an unnatural-sounding voice. “I am Characteurn, and I am here to—” She paused, a giddy smile on her face. “—write all the fictional wrongs. Get it?” She waited for a moment, then shook her head when it elicited no reaction from either of the girls. “Well, it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t that good of a pun anyway. But in any case, I’m here to tell you this: just as fiction can become reality, reality can be fiction.”

As Marinette and Aurore just looked even more confused than before, Characteurn sighed and rubbed her temples with two fingers. “See, Papillion, I told you it didn’t make sense.” She paused. “Yes, I’ll get your jewelry, but first let me have my fun.”

“Are you...are you akumatized?” Marinette ventured, a hand automatically slipping up to her earrings.

Characteurn nodded. “Yes, but only because I liked the concept of my powers. I really don’t know how he expects me to—” She sighed as her face was framed in the magenta of Papillion’s mask once again. “No, no, I will catch the bug eventually, I didn’t mean—no, just let me—”

Aurore turned to Marinette. “Now that you know there’s an akuma, do you still think this is a dream?”

Marinette grinned sheepishly. “No. Besides, I’m actually too tired for this to be an akuma.” She paused. “I think I know where we are, too. Look, this is like a movie theater, but...flatter, I guess—the seats don’t slope. And there’s no exit door, too. This is definitely the akuma’s doing.”

Characteurn, who seemed to have finally finished her lengthy discourse with Papillion, sighed. “So. As I was saying, reality can be fiction, and my not-so-good friend Papillion has helpfully given me the power to access the alternate universes in which it is.”

“What?” Aurore asked.

“Well—” She furrowed her brow, thinking. “In an alternate universe, there’s a TV show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Sound familiar?”

“Oh,” Marinette said quietly. “I see where this is going.”

Characteurn grinned. “I knew you were a smart one. Well, in any case, apparently the protagonist of this show is you,” —she pointed to Marinette, “and after watching a little of the first episode, you are already my favorite character.” She pointed to Aurore, who seemed unsure how to feel about this confession. “So I decided to bring you two here first, just to give you a heads up. Oh, and by the way...” She moved swiftly across the theater and bent down next to Marinette. “I know your secret, little bug. But I won’t tell Papillion—this’ll be too much fun as it is.” She righted herself and clapped her hands sharply. “Now, let the show begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
